Susurros
by Jakie M. V
Summary: "En el momento que te fuiste para siempre, dejándome ahí con las lagrimas acusadoras, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, puesto que siempre estuvo en tus manos". Este es un one-shot, bueno mi primer one-shot de Bleach asi que no sean malos y denle una oportunidad :D


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite**_** Kubo-sama.**

* * *

**Capitulo Unico**

"_En el momento que te fuiste para siempre, dejándome ahí con las lagrimas acusadoras, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, puesto que siempre estuvo en tus manos"._

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla derecha al recordar mi estancia en Hueco Mundo, se que aunque no fue muy agradable en algunas ocasiones, ahí pude conocerte, pude conocer lo que es amar en verdad, que ese sentimiento que le tenia a Kurosaki-kun no era nada comparado a lo que empecé a sentir por ti, pero que no supe descifrar en aquel entonces aun era muy incauta, muy inocente, pero te encargaste de hacerme fuerte; eso te lo agradezco, pero mi alma pide a gritos que regreses, que vuelvas a mi lado.

En el momento en que me preguntaste si te tenía miedo y yo te respondí que no, pude ver en tu mirada tranquilidad, y aunque quise agarrarte de la mano y ya no nunca mas soltarte me gano el tiempo o la muerte mejor dicho.

-Inoue, ¿Te encuentras bien?-la voz de Kurosaki-kun me saco de mis pensamientos un poco pesimistas.

-Si kurosaki-kun -respondí con una sonrisa alegre que era fingida. Aprendí a esconder mis emociones gracias a ti.

-Bueno es que estas llorando

Inmediatamente limpie mi rostro para eliminar a las lagrimas que me delataban, aun pensando que había sido una mala idea aceptar ir con Kurosaki-kun a una cita, si me lo hubiera pedido antes de que te hubiese llegado a conocer hubiera gritado de emoción, pero hoy no me causa tal cosa.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, estoy bien-le dije con una sonrisa que al igual que todas sin ninguna pizca de verdad.

Acepto mi respuesta pero no se quedo muy contento que digamos, ya que aunque estemos en el cine, no paraba de verme de reojo buscando alguna señal preocupante. Siempre siendo así, preocupándose por los demás. Los años le han sentado bien, y aunque ya tengamos 20 años, en la universidad, ninguno de los dos ha tenido algún tipo de relación.

También se que salió conmigo para poder desquitarse de Kuchiki-san, esa personita de carácter fuerte que tiene el mundo de Kurosaki-kun de cabeza, se que se puso celoso al ver que acepto una cita con Abarai-kun y es por eso que hoy estamos aquí en la última fila vigilándolos en nuestra "cita"

_Mujer…_

Ese susurro que golpeo contra mi nuca provoco que mi piel se erizara y me quedara pasmada en mi asiento, esa era tu voz. ¿Estaré alucinando? Tanto pensar en ti me volvió en una demente que ahora te escucha.

_Mujer…_

Tu susurro volvió a aparecer pero ahora te escucho con bastante claridad, una necesidad grande de salir de ahí me invadió en el cuerpo. Debía no, tengo que salir de ahí en este instante y ya. Voltee para buscar a Kurosaki-kun pero no lo encontré a mi lado, lentamente me levante del asiento acomodando mi falda en el proceso, arrastrando los pies salí de aquel lugar hasta llegar a la salida encontrándome con una no muy grata noticia.

Frente a mí se encontraba Kurosaki-kun peleando a gritos con Abarai-kun mientras Kuchiki-san les pedía que pararan.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-grite en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar para que dejara de pelear por algún modo.

Me acerque corriendo empujando a la gente que se empezaba a juntar observando el espectáculo de pelea, al momento de llegar lo primero que hice fue tomar con fuerza el brazo de Kurosaki-kun y lo jale para alejarlo pero me empujo haciéndome caer dándome un buen sentón.

-¡Inoue! Perdón-dijo una vez que vio que caí al suelo me ayudaba a levantarme.

-¡Ichigo!- el grito de Kuchiki-san hizo que me soltara una vez que me hube levantado- Tenemos que hablar, sígueme.

Se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por Kurosaki-kun.

-Lo siento Inoue-dijo mientras caminaba.

Quede pasmada ahí en el lugar mientras veía como todos pasaban a mi lado.

_Mujer…_

Una vez más te escuche y corrí, corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, salí del cine, recorrí calles, hasta detenerme en un parque que no conocía, se encontraba solo y no había casas cercas, cosa extraña siendo un parque, empecé a caminar hasta darme cuenta que no era un parque más bien un bosque.

_Mujer…_

El susurro se hacía cada vez mas fuerte mientras yo lo seguía hasta detenerme en seco por lo que mis ojos veían.

-Me has hecho esperar, Mujer-tu voz no a cambiado, sigue siendo inexpresiva y sin emoción.

-¿Ul…Ulqui…orra…?-tartamudee por la sorpresa.

Y antes de que pudieras responderme me lance a tus brazos provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo, yo encima de ti. Al ver mi acción me sonroje fuertemente pero sin quitar la sonrisa que estaba apareciendo en mi rostro.

Sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura provoco que miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieran la espalda.

-Estas vivo-mi susurro apenas si se escucho.

-Claro mujer, volvi por ti-dijo levantando mi rostro lentamente dejándome observar sus penetrantes ojos color verdes y su piel blanca.

Sin previo avizo los labios de Ulquiorra se encontraban en mis labios moviéndose con sincronía como dos piezas que encajaban. Pero nos separamos por la falta de aire por parte mia.

-Te he extrañado tanto-le dije al borde de las lagrimas.

-No llores mujer, nunca mas me ire otra vez-dijo depositando otro beso en mis labios.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?-le pregunte con cierta curiosidad.

-En otra ocasión te dire, ahora solo quiero amarte.

Dicho eso cambiamos de posición ahora yo me encontraba debajo de él mientras me besaba con pasión.

Y ahí en medio del bosque nos entregamos al amor que ambos sentíamos, donde nuestro uno testigo fue aquel bosque.

De una cosa estoy segura, y es que nunca me separare de tu lado Ulquiorra…

* * *

**_Hola minna-san, bueno este es mi primer fic sobre Bleach y lo hice sobre mi pareja preferida que es UlquiHime :3, bueno espero y les haya gustado mi One-shot el no se si me quedo bien o mal._**

**_Me vendria bien sus opiniones para saber si lo hice bien o de plano ando mal en esto de la escritura._**

**_Bueno yo las dejo porque mi baka-chan me quiere quitar la laptop :(_**

**_Dejen sus rewievs y les doy una galletita :3_**

**_Sayonara!_**


End file.
